The Breakfast Club (One Tree Hill Edition)
by OliviaMontgomery23
Summary: They were five total strangers, with nothing in common, meeting for the first time. A geek, a prom queen, a jock, a loner and a criminal. Before the day was over, they broke the rules. Bared their souls and touched each other in a way they never dreamed possible. They met once, but it changed their lives forever.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of the Breakfast club. Or any of the characters. There will be some direct quotes from the movie.**

**Lucas…. Criminal**

**Peyton… Loner**

**Brooke…. Prom Queen**

**Nathan… Jock**

**Haley… Brain**

_Saturday morning. Tree Hill High School. Tree Hill, North Carolina. _

"_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had satisfice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did WAS wrong. Today the five of us spent eight hours and forty-five minutes in a classroom with a group of people from different cliques. Today we learned something about each other that we never knew. You told us to write an essay to describe the people who we were. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You saw us as you wanted to. What do you care? But in simplest terms, convenient definitions . We figured out that in this group were a Prom Queen, a Jock, a Brain, a Loner, and the criminal. Correct? That was the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning we were brainwashed. The truth is that people don't care who you are in high school, because once you leave you get to start over. But we know that we will always be the Breakfast Club."_

_**7:00am on a cold spring morning in March 1984**_

Blond hair glinted in the early morning sun. Tattered blue jeans, with holes in the knees, black high tops. An old blue jean jacket hung over his shoulder over a white t-shirt. A hard face with blue eyes, a nice small nose a shaved beard that complimented his smile.

Running his hand though his shaggy blond locks, he pulled a lighter along with a cigarette out of his jean jacket pocket. He lit the cigarette. Inhaling it deeply, he felt the burn of the tar in his throat. Blowing out the smoke and watching it fade in early crisp morning.

Coming up to the door, he knew this is it. Once I enter these doors I cannot leave for eight hours. He opened it and walked in as he went on to find the library.

Dark Silky locks swept slightly over slender shoulders. Her chocolate eyes, her petite nose and a dimple smiled that was an indescribable perfection. Her brand new black skinny jeans, it still had the new jean smell to it. Grey low tops. A light grey but still elegant cardigan fit her petite body well. Over her blue flowey top. A Black BMW which she received on her 16th birthday – from her father.

"I so cannot be here." She mumbled as she pulled up to the school's parking lot; her father sat in the passengers' seat. She pulled the seatbelt off of her.

"Well you should have thought about that before skipping Math Class to go shopping with your friends." Her father turned to her and told her.

"Every girl needs a new wardrobe. You couldn't have gotten me out of this daddy?" She asked as she put her pink sparkly nail file over the glove department of her car.

"Your principal and I have decided that you deserve your punishment sweetie. I will see you in eight hours." He told her daughter.

"Bye." She replied; hopping out of her father's car.

She headed to the door. She pulled the blue doors open and entered as she headed for the school library.

A red convertible pulled up to the parking lot of the school as he looked out the window.

"Is this going to happen again, son?" The man told his son.

"No dad, I promise." He said with anger tone in his voice.

"Good because this won't look good for the scholarship." The man replied to his overdramatic son.

"Yeah Dad, I get it. I'll see you at 4," He told his father as he stepped out of the convertible.

His Raven coloured hair shimmered against the sun. He wore his favourite blue and white lettermen jacket. Baggy pants which hung just under his waist. Blue Nike's. His blue eyes, small nose and a smile/grin that made every girl crazy. It was like a Greek god.

A silver Chevrolet pulled into the parking lot of the school. "This is the first and last time you end up here. You hear me Sawyer?" Her stepmother demanded.

"Yes mother." Peyton said.

"Don't let it happen again god your father-"

She cut her mother off. "I get it ok, god just because they found out I had left school doesn't mean the worlds coming to an end." Getting out of the car, she went to slam the door. Her stepmother's hand stopped her.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, listen to me, if you get detention again. You'll be grounded for a month", her stepmother threatened.

"Like I care, the only thing I do is spend time in my room. Listening to my music and doing my art. If I don't get perfect grades then you and dad have a shitfit." Walking away from the door, she ignored her stepmother yelling her name.

She turned around and told her "I don't care, leave me alone." She carried her brown satchel over her shoulder.

Her Golden locks, tattered clothes and a vacant look in her eyes. Her green eyes sparkled. Her blue torn up sneakers, she had since the 9th grade.

An old burgundy olds mobile creaked up to the corner of the stairs leading up to the school, the passenger side. She moved forward to the passenger side of the car to talk to the person sitting in it.

The car roared away from her. The girl shrugged her shoulders, looked up at the school and walked inside. She walked with slumped shoulders, her brown messenger bag twisted messily around her hips as she moved.

Dirty blonde hair up in a neat high ponytail framed a face of beauty. She was labeled the geek in reality. Belonging to the math club. She wore a knit beige sweater which fell off her shoulder a little bit exposing a blue bra strap. Ripped skinny jeans, blue converse and her usually tangled blonde hair up in a neat high ponytail, as she pushed her glasses back on her face. She had these exotic hazel green eyes, which lit up every room. She was a straight A student. She sat in the desk right in the middle. She quickly buried her face in her arms and went over the conversation she had with her mother a few minutes ago.

Peyton looked at the boy behind her. His eyes, blue like the ocean looked at her briefly, before dismissing their view. He moved to the table behind her, she heard the scrape of the burgundy chair leg pulled against his. He sat in the chair, he flunged his sneakers on the table top.

A scuffle of feet caught her attention. As she brought her eyes out of her buried hands.

Nathan settled himself in the table with the designer clad, mathematically challenged Prom Queen.

"Good you're all here I want to congratulate you all for being on time," Mr. Vernon said breaking the silence that filled the room.

Brooke raised her hand "Um excuse me sir? This is a mistake… This is detention and I don't think I belong here."

Brooke put down her cellphone and gave him her full attention. Nathan stopped ruffling though his bag. Haley tilted her head up so face the principal. Peyton stopped her art work and looked at him. Lucas titled his chair back and pretended to snore.

"I hope this is the FIRST AND LAST time I see any of you kids in detention. Well maybe not everybody. He looked straight at Lucas. Attention all students you have eight hours and forty-five minutes to think of what you did that landed you here in detention."

"Today we are going to try something a little different. Each of you will write a 1,000 word essay explaining to me who you are and who you want to become. And if you're the person you claim to be." He said sourly passing the lined paper to the students.

"There will be absolutely no talking, (he moved towards Brooke)No moving from your seats .(He moved to Peyton) and you no sleeping. He pulled the desk from under Lucas feet. As it fell to the ground. You are going to sit there still for eight hours to think of what you idiot kids did. He walked to the library door and told them. This door stays opened so I can see you ." He told them less happily.

As soon as he left, they all continued what they started. Expect Haley she sat in her seat writing her essay.

All of a sudden everyone turned around to face Lucas. As the smell of smoke filled the library.

Peyton set the pencil down on her desk and turned to face Lucas. "Can you put that thing out. I don't want to die of lung cancer." She said raising her voice.

"Well then you're going to die. Because I'm not putting this cigar out for the princess." He spat.

"You don't have to be rude Lucas." Brooke butted in.

"What would you know you Airheaded bitch?" He got up and hovered over her.

"I know that the next time you say that. Your face will collide with my fist and then the floor." She sourly told him.

Haley raised her face from her arms and saw what was happening. Grabbed the her pencil and started sketching

"Scott. What do you think you're doing?" Asked Mr. Vernon

"Oh I was just helping Brooke start her essay." He lied.

"Sit down, before I glue our ass to the fucking chair." Lucas sat in-between Nathan and Brooke.

As the teacher left, Lucas moved to the banister and sat down.

"So, what landed you too in detention?" Lucas sneered as he hopped off the banister and walked towards Brooke and Nathan.

"What are you guys anyway, Boyfriend/Girlfriend? Steady date? Lovers?" Before he could finish. Brooke and Nathan turned around. "GO TO HELL! ENOUGH!" They both shouted.

That shout attracted the principal to the library.

"I said no talking! What don't you little smug pricks understand?" He shouted scaring Haley.

He walked away. Lucas went over to the bookshelf picked up a book _Moby Dick_ and started tearing out the pages.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"What does it look like? Huh, you that dumb?" He scoffed.

_**9:45am marked the time on the clock.**_

Lucas got up off the banister and walked towards the door and said "What do you say we close the door. We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

"Well you know the door's supposed to stay closed." Nathan softly said.

"So what?" Lucas responded.

"So why don't you just shut up! There are four other people here you know." Peyton butted in.

"God you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to a…a loner." Lucas spat.

"Who the hell are you are to judge anybody anyway?" Nathan answered.

"Really…" Brooke said.

"Can you guys just stop? I am trying to write an essay here, and I don't want attract that thing in here." Haley spoke up.

Mr. Vernon walked towards the library to check on as what he called 'the pricks'. He opened the door, it wouldn't budge. He finally opened it.

"I thought I told you to keep that door open? Who closed it huh?" He shouted.

"The screw must have fell out sir." Nathan said.

"Screws don't fall out be themselves Scott?"

"Let me ask you again who closed the damn door?" He stared right at Lucas.

"What are you staring at? I didn't do it. Like Ms. Prom Queen explained it the screw was rusty and fell out." He said

"If you really think I'm going to fall for your shit Mr. Scott you must be kidding." He walked away.

He pushed the other door opened.

"Haley? Is it or do they just call you the brain?" Lucas walked towards her and hovered her.

"It's Haley." She told him; pulling up her sweater that fell off her shoulder.

Peyton sat back in her chair as it let out a huge creak. As it did everyone's eyes shifted towards her. She raised her eyebrow and let out a sigh. "What?" She yelled.

"I have an idea do you guys want to play a game?" Brooke asked.

"Um… what game?" Peyton questioned.

"Um truth or dare?" She suggested.

"Sure." Nathan spoke softly.

"I'm in." Haley whispered moving up a few seats.

"Whatever." Peyton said.

All that was left was an answer from Mr. Know it all!

"Do you really think I'm going to join in your fucking ass game? You have to be kidding me?" Lucas walked towards the group.

Silence filled the room for atleast 20 minutes.

"So are you in or no?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh what the heck."

"Okay Lucas truth or dare?" Peyton asked.

"Dare!" He shouted

"Okay um go out into the hall yell Vernon is a douchebag, who needs a breath mint because his breath reaks. And if he chases you keep running and find us some lunch."

"Okay." Lucas got up off his seat and went to the hall. He walked out and shouted: "Mr. Vernon is a douchebag who needs a breath mint because it reeks!" he shouted. He heard the pitter patter of the feet of a 45 year old men.

Vernon chased Lucas until he couldn't anymore. Lucas stopped by a locker quickly opened it and took out the tacos. He hid it in his jacket.

"Eat my shorts." Lucas mumbled.

"What did you say Scott?"

"I said Eat. My. Shorts."

"That's another detention right there." He shouted.

"Uh I'm crushed." Lucas said running back to the library.

"That's another Saturday." Vernon shouted.

"And another one and another one!" He continued.

"Why not just have me here every Saturday?" He asked. He finally found the Library shut the door, and just saw an empty library.

_**(1:45PM was the time on the clock)**_

"Peyton?" Lucas whispered.

"Over here!" She said pointing to the shelf.

Lucas walked over to the library took of his jacket as he joined the circle.

"So why are we over here?" He asked.

"So Mr. Douchebag wouldn't find us." Nathan told Lucas.

"But we still don't have a way out if he finds us? Did you little smartasses think of that?" Lucas sneered.

"Quit being a dick!" Brooke shouted.

"Aw what are you going to do? Run home and cry to daddy?" He scoffed.

"Shut up! Get away from me Perv." Brooke pushed Lucas. He landed near Peyton.

"Why are you a criminal? You were so nice last year and know you've turned into this self-centered guy who has a big ego." Haley said.

"Aw if it isn't Ms. Perfect. Well for you information it isn't any of your business!" he shouted rejoining the group.

"Just answer her you fucking asshole. She asked you a damn question. Stop being full of yourself and think about others for once. You haven't been in this school long enough to know where everything is." You've spent more time in a jail cell then this school." Peyton spat right in his face.

"Fine! You assholes I'll tell you my 'amazing' life." He yelled back jumping off the banister and joined the group.

He sat down in between Haley and Brooke.

"PB & J with crusts cut off. Well, Peyton, this is a very nutritious lunch; all the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" He questioned.

"Knock it off!" Haley spoke.

"No, Haley it's okay. Let him continue and Uh, no Mr. Sawyer"

"Ah. Here's my impression of life at Big Peyt's house, "Daughter?" "Yeah, Dad?" "How was your day, pal?" "Great, Dad! How's yours?" "Super! Say, how would you like to go fishing this weekend?" "Great, Dad! But I got homework to do." "That's okay, daughter! You can do it on the boat!" "Gee!" "Dear, isn't our daughter swell?"

"All right, what about your family?" Nathan asked.

"My family? Oh, that's easy.

"Stupid, worthless, no good, goddamned, free loading son of a bitch! Retarted, big mouth, know-it-all asshole jerk!" "You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful!" "Shut up, bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!" "What about you Dad?" "Fuck you" "No, what about you Dad?" "Fuck you!" "No, Dad what about you?!" "Fuck you!"

"Is that for real?" Peyton asked.

"You wanna come over sometime?" He responded.

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it." Nathan spat.

"You don't believe me?" Lucas questioned.

"No." Nathan said.

"No?" He replied.

"Did I stutter?" He asked.

Lucas approaches Nathan and lifts his sleeve up to show a burn on his arm. Brooke and Nathan look away afterwards.

"Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar… Do I stutter? You see this is what I get in my house when you spill paint in the garage. See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' didlos anymore!" He shouted.

"The bizarre thing is, that I did it for my old man…I tortured the poor kid, because I wanted him to think I was cool. He's always going off about, you know; when he was in school…all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right… So, I'm… I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah… he's kinda… he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him… And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry havin' to go home and… and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation… fucking humiliation he must've felt. It must've been unreal…. I mean, I mean, how do you apologize for that something like that? There's no way… it all because of me and my old man. Oh god, I fucking hate him! He like this… he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore… "Nathan, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family… Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! WIN!" You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give… and I wouldn't be able to play basketball anymore. And he could just forget about me." Nathan explained.

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." Lucas said.

"It's like me you know, with my grades. Like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and see the person my parents want me to be. And I don't like what I see, I really don't." Peyton told them softly.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Brooke questioned.

"Cause I'm stupid… 'Cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make a ceramic elephant, and um—and we had eight weeks to do it and we're supposed to, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was supposed to go on. My light didn't go on; I got a F on it. I got a F once or twice and my parents had a shitfit. Anyway, when I signed up, you know for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade average." Peyton explained.

"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" Lucas asked; jumping on the banister.

"Have you seen some dopes that take shop?" Peyton questioned.

"I take shop. You must be a fucking idiot!" He exclaimed.

"I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?" She questioned again.

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp." Lucas said.

"What do you know about trigonometry?" Peyton asked.

"I could care less about trigonometry." He replied.

"Scott, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?"

"Without lamps, there'd be no light."

_**3:25pm was the time**_

My god, are we gonna be like our parents?" Nathan asked.

"Not me… ever." Brooke told the group simply.

"It's unavoidable, it just happens." Haley said.

"What happens?" Brooke questioned.

"When you grow up, your heart dies." Haley responded.

"I wouldn't do that… I wouldn't ever grow up and be like my parents. I will not! I think it's kind of shitty." Peyton said.

"Your friends wouldn't care…oh wait you have no friends. Oops!" Brooke smirked.

"You're so conceited, Claire. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full of yourself why you are like that?"

"I'm not conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with what my friends say!"

"Well then why do you do it?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, I don't have to prove myself to you, you wouldn't understand… you don't. You're not friends with the same people as I am. I really puts a lot of pressure on you!" She dramatically told them.

"I don't understand pressure?, Brooke. Well fuck you! Because Mr. Ryan found a gun in my locker." Nathan told her.

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker to start with?" Lucas asked.

"I tried to kill myself… the pressure of always trying to please my dad. Who doesn't even care about me, all he cares about winning, even if I don't win and I still tried my best… still It wasn't enough to please him. Basically, being a loser isn't worth being alive. He lives his fucking dream though me." Nathan explained crying.

"Oh, Nathan." Brooke said giving him a hug.

"No! Killing yourself is not an option Nathan." She shouted.

"I didn't do it did I? I'm still here aren't I?. No so I don't think so!" He yelled back.

"It was a hand gun wasn't it?" Haley asked.

"No, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker!"

"Oh my god!" Peyton said laughing.

"It's not funny…" He told them.

Peyton tries to stop, but she continues to laugh, soon enough everyone else begins to laugh.

"You wanna know what I did to get in here? Nothing; I didn't have anything better to do." Haley said

Everyone starts to laugh again, but this time at Haley.

"You're laughing at me!" Haley replied.

"No…!" Nathan answered.

"Yes, you are! Stop." Haley responded.

Everyone continues to laugh.

**4:00 end of detention**

"_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had satisfice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did WAS wrong. Today the five of us spent eight hours and forty-five minutes in a classroom with a group of people from different cliques. Today we learned something about each other that we never knew. You told us to write an essay to describe the people who we were. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You saw us as you wanted to. What do you care? But in simplest terms, convenient definitions. But what we found out is that one of us is a brain…_

_Nathan: And an jock…_

_Peyton… and a loner…_

_Brooke…a prom queen…_

_Lucas:….and a criminal._

_Peyton: Does that answer your question? _

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Breakfast Club._

**The End.**


End file.
